


Babysitting

by MiracleSprinkles



Series: The shotacon collective [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, PWP, Pre-teen Character, Shota, Shotacon, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:33:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleSprinkles/pseuds/MiracleSprinkles
Summary: Oikawa Tooru and Iwaizumi Hajime share a deplorable interest, and finally they have a chance to act upon it.
 
Underage character, if you are uncomfortable with this please scroll past.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please know that this is a purely fictional setting and characters. I do not endorse the actions in the fic irl.

“Iwa-chan, wanna come over later? I have a surprise for you.”

  
Hajime had felt his stomach knot at the message. He knew exactly what kind of surprise Oikawa usually had in store, and to be honest, he couldn’t wait to have his fix.

  
That’s why he decided to skip his last class and go straight to Oikawa’s apartment.

  
He rang the doorbell only once, masking his impatience behind a stoic stare when Oikawa opened the door.

  
“Hi, Iwa-chan, come in!” Oikawa smiled widely, his expression full of smugness.   
“What was it that you wanted to show me?” Hajime asked as he took of his shoes.

  
“Oh, just come here, quietly,” Oikawa beckoned Hajime and went into the living room, stopping dead in his tracks when he saw just what Oikawa had prepared.   
On the sofa, only illuminated by the tv’s glimmering light, laid a boy. And not just any boy, it was Sugawara Koushi, Oikawa’s next door neighbour. The boy Oikawa had snapped many illicit photos of and both him and Hajime had jerked off to too many times to count.

  
“Oikawa, what the fuck?” Hajime hissed, afraid that Oikawa had gone crazy and kidnapped the kid.

  
“Relaaax, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said and picked up his phone, showing a message, “his parents are on a trip over the weekend, and they asked me to watch him for them.”

  
Hajime stared at the text and true enough, Oikawa’s words were backed up.   
“Did you drug him?” Hajime asked next, feeling himself grow hard as he looked at the sleeping boy again.

  
“No, but let’s do it,” Oikawa said as he approached the sofa, palming over his crotch, “let’s fuck him.”

  
Hajime wanted nothing else but to say yes, but his rationality still didn’t dare to take the leap, even if his cock was. “are you out of your mind?”

  
“When will this chance come again, Iwa-chan? Besides, we’ll make him like it,” Oikawa pulled something out of his pocket, “if he resists too much, we’ll give him this.”

  
Hajime immediately recognized the aphrodisiac pills, knowing the effect they had on people. A grown up would be thrown into a sex frenzy for a couple hours, a child would probably be so overcome with ecstasy they wouldn’t think to protest.   
That was all the convincing Hajime needed.

  
“Alright,” he breathed, pulling off his shirt and going up to the sofa, “but can we cum on him while he’s sleeping first? Always wanted to violate someone sleeping.”

  
“Of course, Iwa-chan. He’s a pretty heavy sleeper so we can probably touch him a bit as well,” Oikawa smirked and pulled his pants and underwear down before he straddled over the boy, the tip of his rock hard cock almost poking the boy’s cheek.

  
“Shit, how old is he again?” Hajime asked as he also freed his dick, taking position opposite of Oikawa.

  
“Almost eleven,” Oikawa sighed as he grabbed his cock, starting to pump the swollen flesh in hard movements.   
“Fuck,” Hajime hissed, jerking himself as he watched the young, innocent sleeping face beneath his slickening tip. Not shy, Hajime lowered his cock, smearing his precum over the child’s lips, even going as far as pushing a little against the slightly parted mouth.

  
“N-no fair, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa stuttered, but he wasn’t mad, they have plenty of time to enjoy Koushi.

  
“You can take his ass first, I wanna choke him on my dick,” Hajime promised, opening the kid’s mouth just a little, sticking his tip inside, and his blood ached.

  
Pulling out again, Hajime pumped his cock faster along with Oikawa, both of them grunting and moaning. They humped their cocks against the sleeping child’s face carefully, to not wake him before it was time, covering his skin with their precum before they came.

  
Thick, white cum shot from their cocks, spilling over the child’s face, his hair and into his half open mouth. Oikawa grinded his slick cock against Koushi’s cheek, watching in complete satisfaction as his cum fell over his silver eyelashes. Hajime pumped himself empty, forcing the drops in between the kid’s lips, even going so far as thrusting against his tongue. His hips twitched with the intensity of the orgasm.

  
However the moment was short lived, as they both noticed how the child was beginning to stir from sleep. Hajime immediately pulled his cock away, but could feel his desire returning when the string of cum followed.

  
Both of the adults moved away to give Koushi some space as he woke up, and to grab their phones in order to take a picture.

  
“Mmn…Tooru-nii?” Koushi mumbled, his face seeming troubled as he felt the sticky mess on his face.

  
“I’m here Koushi,”Oikawa said and grabbed his shirt, wiping the cum out of the younger’s eyes.

  
“Wha-what happened?” Koushi asked when he could finally see, “who are you?”  
“This here, Koushi, is my best friend, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa introduced, and Hajime gave a small greeting, “and we were feeling really good, thanks to you.”

  
“You were? How? I was sleeping?” Koushi seemed perplexed before he looked down, seeing Oikawa’s dick that was still dripping. “Did you…did you feel good with your peepee?”

  
Oikawa smiled and nodded, “yes, we did Koushi. Looking at you makes our peepee’s feel super good.”  
Hajime wasn’t sure he was comfortable with the word peepee, but he decided not to interfere.

  
“Looking at me?” Koushi asked, perplexed.

  
“Yeah, we like you a lot, Koushi, and when adults like someone they want to feel good with this here.“ Oikawa grabbed Koushi’s hand, guiding it to his semi-hard cock, “when our peepee gets hard we want to use it. Can we use it on you? We promise to make you feel good too.”

  
Koushi was fascinated by Oikawa’s tale, his gaze locked at his own hand stroking up and down Oikawa’s dick. Hajime became rock hard again as the vision of Koushi’s tiny hand rubbing Oikawa’s big, fat cock.

  
“Look, Iwa-chan is already really excited to do things with Kou-chan,” Oikawa took the kid’s other hand, guiding it to wrap around Hajime’s cock, “both our peepee’s wants Kou-chan to make them feel good.”

  
“i can do that?” Koushi’s eyes glinted in wonder, looking up at Hajime.

  
“Yeah, you can,” Hajime had to clench his hands so hard to not lose his composure and force his cock into the waiting mouth and throat.

  
“But I don’t know what to do,” Koushi admitted, almost shamefully.

  
“Don’t worry, we’ll teach you,” Oikawa promised, stroking Koushi’s hair back, “so, can we?”

  
Koushi only hesitated for a second, “yes.”  
“Fuck yeah,” Hajime sighed and grabbed the kids hand, squeezing it tighter around his cock.

  
“Iwa-chan?” Koushi asked in bewilderment.

  
“Call me Hajime-onii-chan, ok?” Hajime’s blood started rushing, and surely Koushi could feel it through his cock.

  
“Ok, Hajime-onii-chan,” Koushi nodded, “what should I do?”

  
“First, take off your clothes. We need to see your peepee too,” Oikawa said and started pulling on Koushi’s pants, soon discarding them on the floor. Koushi followed suit and took of his shirt, leaving him completely exposed, minus his socks.

  
“Oh, you look great, Kou-chan,” Oikawa said and took out the vial of pills again, “here, take one. It will help you relax.”

  
Hajime almost came right then and there when Koushi accepted the pill and swallowed it. Now there was no going back, in just a few short minutes Koushi was going to become a literal sex slave to them.

  
“Now lay down, and we’ll make you feel good,” Oikawa pushed on Koushi’s chest, before looking up at Hajime, “oh, turn the tv up a bit.”

  
Hajime didn’t have to be told twice, but when he turned the volume up he noticed something perched on top of the tv. The red light of a camera, recording. For once Hajime had to silently compliment Oikawa’s foresight.

  
When he turned back again, Oikawa was already kissing Koushi, mumbling little hints like “open your mouth more” and “use your tongue”. Not being one to quietly watch, Hajime positioned himself above Koushi again, reaching down between Koushi and Oikawa to finger the child’s chest.

  
At first only breathy giggles mixed with the sloppy kissing sounds, but soon the laughter turned into moans. When Oikawa broke away from the wet make out, Koushi was a moaning mess. His eyes had glazed over, reason giving way to pleasure.

  
“Does it feel good, Koushi?” Oikawa smiled as he pulled back, pushing Koushi’s legs up, spreading them to view his small, hard cock and puckered asshole.

  
“Oh I gotta film this,” Oikawa mumbled to himself and grabbed his phone and a bottle of lube from the table, “alright Kou-chan, we’re gonna stuff our peepee’s in your butt and mouth now, ok? Be sure to mind your teeth~.”

  
“Wh-wha—,” Koushi didn’t get much of a chance to say anything as Hajime straddle his face, holding open Koushi’s slack jaw and grabbing his cock with the other.

  
“Do your best to suck on it, ok?” Hajime instructed before he guided his cock to the kid’s mouth, pushing the tip in. A string of curses left Hajime as he watched the tiny mouth stretch around his dick, struggling to accommodate him even though he barely had anything but the tip in.

  
“That’s good Iwa-chan, use your cock gag,” Oikawa singsang as he booted up his phone camera. He aimed it down, spreading Koushi’s ass cheeks to show off the lube covered hole.

  
“I’m gonna take Kou-chan’s virginity now! I didn’t prep him, I want it tight~. I’m sure the drug has numbed him enough to dull any pain by now, I mean, just look how happy he is to have Iwa-chan stuff his throat with fat cock!” Oikawa took a moment to observe how Hajime had started thrusting ever so slightly, his cock going deeper and deeper with every movement. Koushi was desperately hanging on to Hajime’s thighs and his sounds were a mix between moans and cries for mercy; just how Oikawa likes it. He could have watched his best friend skullfuck underage boys and girls for days, but he had a treat of his own.

  
“Alright, let’s do this…” Oikawa mumbled as he returned his attention to his own cock. He held it for stability, guiding it to the raw hole, “here I go, my first taste of virgin boy pussy~!”

  
Oikawa pushed, feeling the ring of muscles yielding for his cock, and once he was sure he was positioned, he thrust in with one, strong movement. He almost came right then, his cock surrounded by walls wanting to push him out, but he wouldn’t let them. He almost screamed from the pleasure, but managed to hold it in in favor of recording Koushi’s noise instead.

  
The boy writhed, unintentionally fucking himself on the cock up his ass. His mouth was sealed by Hajime’s cock, but he managed to scream from his throat in a mixture of pleasure and pain. Hajime groaned at the feeling of the boy’s mouth vibrating from the noise, and he thrust harder, much harder than before, bouncing the tip of his cock against the back of Koushi’s throat.

  
“Oh fuck yes, Kou-chan, you feel so good,” Oikawa moaned, biting his lip as Koushi’s insides tightened even further. At first he didn’t understand why, but just as Koushi started thrashing his hips up and down a string of clear cum shot from his tiny dick, spraying over his torso. His hips didn’t stop, and Oikawa let out a chuckle.

  
“Oh, Kou-chan had his very first orgasm! He squirted from having his ass and mouthpussy stuffed with cock!” Oikawa could feel it, this was going to become the most watched video on their secret forum for others sharing their desire to fuck underage.

  
But enough of that, Oikawa had a kid to fuck.

  
The violent movements of Koushis hips had died down, but Oikawa grabbed the boy’s waist and continued to fuck him, revelling in the fact that the kid was already hard again. Even without the drug, Oikawa was sure Koushi would make an excellent slut for them.

  
Hajime would have thought the same, if he had been able to form coherent thoughts. Ever since Oikawa had pushed into the kids tight ass Koushi had started moaning non stop, his throat vibrating around Hajime’s cock. Hajime was ready to throw every ounce of restraint away, grabbing Koushi’s hair, leaning down against the excess of the sofa to get a better angle. That’s when he pushed in fully, his cock bending to fit deeper into the kid’s throat, silencing him completely. He held like that until he felt Koushi’s throat going slack around him, when he pulled away, only letting the tip of his cock remain inside. He had expected Koushi to turn his head away by then, but the boy’s small hands gripped tighter on Hajime’s thighs, and his mouth sucked harder, as if to swallow the throbbing dick again. Hajime couldn’t be happier.

  
“I’m gonna fuck your mouth like Oikawa does to your butt, ok?” Hajime grunted, receiving a small nod of acknowledgement.

  
That was all he needed before pushing in again, letting out a groan of pleasure every time the tip of his cock hit Koushi’s throat. He fucked fast, as if the boy was a toy, raping his mouth with his fat cock. It was wrong to do this to a freaking ten year old, but the taboo was what made it feel so good. It’s illegal, it’s wrong, but it’s irresistible to force his cock down an underage throat.

  
And Koushi seems to agree, even meeting the thrusts with zeal.   
“I’m cumming, fuck,” Hajime hissed, slamming himself as far as he could, grinding against Koushi’s face, “I’m cumming down a virgin boy’s throat!!”  
Hajime exploded with his own words, his cock unloading thick, tasty cum down Koushi’s throat. The boy’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as he came once more, unable to moan and ass still being ravaged by a too big dick.

  
“Aa-aah, Iwa-chan made Kou-chan come again! Oh his ass is so tight right now!” Oikawa told the camera, panning the boys body up to where cum was leaking out his mouth from around Hajime’s cock, “Iwa-chan you have to pull out or he’s gonna suffocate.”

  
The reminder had Hajime moving; he pulled out, his leaking cock dripping the rest of his cum all over Koushi’s lips. The boy took a deep breath once his mouth was free, his swollen lips wide open, just begging to wrap around more cock, in Hajime’s eyes.

  
“Now that Iwa-chan had his fun, it’s my turn,” Oikawa smiled, “Iwa-chan, stuff his mouth shut again, will you?”

  
Hajime didn’t have to be told twice. He forced his limp dick into Koushi’s mouth again, poking and rubbing it against the boy’s cheeks, effectively muffling his moaning.

  
Oikawa set the phone on the armrest behind him, the perfect angle to capture Koushi’s virgin boypussy being shot full of cum. Just the thought nearly brought him over the edge, so Oikawa braced himself, quickening the speed of his thrusts. His precum was already leaking out of the tiny hole, making obscene noises. Oikawa didn’t mind, not when he could see how his cock was moving inside Koushi, poking his belly every time Oikawa was fully sheathed.

  
“I wonder how big your tummy will get Koushi, when I shoot my cum into you!” Oikawa gleefully panted, angling his cock up, making the bulge even more pronounced. He must have hit the prostate, because Koushi started kicking, gagged screams telling of his pleasure. Oikawa took hold of the boy’s flailing legs, spreading the further.

  
“Was that good, Kou-chan? Does your butt feel good?” Oikawa asked, trying to find the spot again, “don’t you love having a big fat dick up your butt?”  
Koushi whined in agreement, his toes curling from the pleasure. By now Hajime’s cock was hard again, and he could grind it around the boy’s wet mouth harder, forcing Koushi to taste him.

  
“Oh you must love sucking on Iwa-chan’s lollipop~,” Oikawa laughed, his balls becoming painfully tight as he thrust faster, not even bothering to pull back anymore. 

  
“Kou-chan your butt is so tight! I’m gonna fill you up, ok? I’m gonna cum in your butt!” Oikawa told the little boy, feeling him clench up again, becoming so damn tight. Koushi came again, but barely any cum leaked from his tiny dick; he was already spent. Not that Oikawa cared, he was going to inflate this boy’s stomach with his cum for the rest of the weekend.

  
“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Oikawa hissed, and with one final, hard thrust he came, spilling his load into Koushi, watching his belly swell ever so slightly. He’d never had such an intense orgasm, with his body spasming to pump the kids fuller with his semen.

  
Of course, Koushi wasn’t big enough to take a load, so some of it slipped out of his hole, and Oikawa continued fucking, even though he was going soft, even though his dick was aching. More and more of his cum leaked out of the boy’s hole, and Oikawa wasn’t satisfied until he could hear Hajime grunting.

  
Hajime had once again started fucking Koushi’s throat, but this time, he pulled out before he came, his third load covering Koushi’s red, wet face again. Only when he was sure he had gotten every drop on Koushi’s face did Hajime pull away, sitting down above the panting boy with a sigh.

  
Oikawa breathed out as well, reaching behind him to take his phone, filming the exhausted, cum-covered boy. He pulled his dick out, making sure to catch as even more semen leaked from the swollen, gaping entrance.

  
“Kou-chan is a mess! His little tummy had a fill of dickjuice for the first time! How was it Kou-chan? Did you like feeling good with the onii-san’s?” Oikawa asked, moving to get a whole body shot of the well-fucked boy.

  
“Y-yeesssh…” Koushi slurred, his voice raspy from the cock fucking his throat.   
“Good boy, Koushi. Now, a smile for the camera!” Oikawa beckoned.

  
The boy did as told, smiling and even doing victory signs with his hands. Deciding it was good enough, Oikawa stopped the recording and put his phone away.

  
“Let’s rest a little, and then Iwa-chan is gonna put his dick in your ass too. What do you say, Kou-chan?” Oikawa said, grabbing a few tissues to clean the cum off his sofa.

  
“O-ok,” Koushi said, looking over at Hajime.

  
“Your peepee tasted great, Hajime-onii-chan.”

  
Because of the innocent comment, the break became a lot shorter than expected.


End file.
